


Batman Vs. Superman

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Sunday [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine sunday challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine used to hate frat parties. Written for Seblaine Sunday: Disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Vs. Superman

Blaine had never been one to delve into the time honored tradition of costume parties, each October. It’s his junior year of college, and up until this year, he had managed to avoid the utter chaos caused by silly college students, clad in costumes with alcohol flowing through their blood streams. This year, however, seemed to be the year to break his vow.

 

                “Come on, Blaine, it’s going to be fun!” Alli squealed, tugging his arm. Two weeks prior, Alli had shown up at his door with the request (more like demand) that he go with her to the Beta Omega Rho costume party, telling him that she had already planned his costume.

Now, as they walk arm-in-arm up the path to the front door of the Beta Omega Rho house, Blaine couldn’t help but feel tense. He had always avoided college parties, in general, simply because they weren’t really his scene; however, the Halloween aspect of this party made him worry that there would be more chaos than usual.

Alli stopped short, making Blaine stop, as well,

“Hey, so, I know you don’t usually go to these kinds of things. And I can tell that you’re nervous, but I promise this party will be worth it. You’re going to have a good time, trust me.” Blaine simply nodded, before they continued the climb up the stoop to the door. Alli rang the bell. The door swung open, to reveal a boy dressed as Roger Rabbit, holding a beer,

“Heyyyyy,” the guy slurred, “Batman and Catwoman. Awesome! Come on in!” He said with a wave, stepping away from the entrance. Blaine and Alli entered the house, which appeared to be very crowded, and smelled distinctly of alcohol and weed. Everyone was dressed up in a disguise.

                “Hey, Blaine, I’m gonna go get a beer. You want one?” Alli asked.

                “Oh, no thanks, I’m not sure I really feel like drinking.” Simply looking around the house, Blaine could feel his claustrophobia hitting him full force. As he watched Alli walk away, most likely in the direction of the kitchen, he tried to remain calm, as he was now alone.

                “So, is this the final battle?” A sultry voice from behind him asked. Blaine whipped around, coming face to face with the boy of his late night fantasies, Sebastian Smythe. Like Blaine, Sebastian was a Junior Literature major at NYU. The two had shared a variety of classes over the years, but had never spoken to one another. Blaine had more or less had a crush on the other boy from the first time he saw him back in freshman year. Now, here at a costume party, not only is his dream guy talking to him, but he’s wearing an extremely formfitting costume.

                “Wha- what?” Blaine asked, clearly confused. Sebastian chuckled gesturing to his own outfit,

                “I’m Superman, and you’re Batman.” Blaine quickly understood, chuckling.

                “Ah, yes, of course. Well, you know, there really isn’t any need for fighting, as I would win.” He tells Sebastian.

                “Oh, is that so?” Sebastian shoots back with a smirk. “Well, anyways, Batman, would you like a drink?”

                “I would.”

                The two men head towards the kitchen, passing Alli, who grabs Blaine’s elbow, whispering to him, “I told you it would be worth it.”

                After grabbing their drinks, Sebastian leads him out to the back porch, giving them a breathtaking view of the moon.

                The rest of the night is spent talking about anything and everything, the most prominent topic being books (unsurprising, considering their majors); however, their time is cute short, when Roger Rabbit comes running out onto the back porch,

                “Yo, Batman, your girlfriend’s puking in the downstairs bathroom. Think she needs to get home.” Blaine can’t help but sigh, this is why he didn’t like going with Alli to these parties— she was never aware of how light weight she was. He turned to Sebastian, smiling apologetically,

                “Guess, I need to go. It was nice talking to you.” He says before walking out.

                It isn’t until later that night, after he’s driven Alli home, and taken care of her (holding her hair back, and getting her in bed), that he realizes he had never taken off his mask. He realizes that Sebastian probably doesn’t know who he is, and he can’t help but be disappointed.

—-

                Come Monday morning, as he enters his first class of the day, he notices someone sitting in the seat next to his usual spot. As he sits down, Sebastian turns to him with a bright smile,

                “Good morning, Batman.”


End file.
